


Ocean’s OneShot collection

by SmolOcean



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But that good enough for me, Multi, No one besides my friends is probably gonna read it XD, Still if you don’t know me and still read this: thank you so much I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolOcean/pseuds/SmolOcean
Summary: This is the place where I, Ocean, collect all the OneShots about minor characters and ships SE I obsess about... For now the OneShots are going to be about Eibon, his wife (Charlotte) and Death. But who knows, maybe I will also write OneShots about other characters once inspiration hits :3c.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, Hello :D My name is Ocean and welcome to my OneShot collection.  
> These OneShots are probably gonna be mostly about minor characters me and my friends like to obsess about.
> 
> Two things before we get started:
> 
> 1\. The Eibon you are going to meet in these OneShots is the result of me obsessing and further developing minor characters. If you would like to know more about him, feel free to visit my Toyhouse side. My name is Little0zean on there.
> 
> 2\. The same thing goes for Eibon wife. Named Charlotte here.

It has been two weeks ever since they left the village. After 3 years. To tell the truth, Charlotte had actually assumed that they are going to stay with them forever. _Oh, how foolish she was._   
  
It was a rather sudden departure as well.   
  
One day everything was the same as always and then the next day Eibon came to her with the news that they are going to move on now. And they only had 1 days left to say goodbye to each other.   
  
With a sigh Charlotte sat down on the fur rug in front of the fireplace right next to her dog Paula, before resting her head on her knees and gently scratching Paula behind her ears. Paula’s leg twitched gently.   
While the fire warmed her face, Charlotte's mind began to drift away, to this one faithful day.   
  
Charlotte could feel how her eyes were filling up with tears.   
And she promised herself that she wouldn’t cry.   
„I- I guess that’s the goodbye now?“   
She could feel Eibon gently putting a hand on her shoulder, where it rested for a few seconds before he finally spoke up.   
  
„Okay listen Lottie, we will keep in contact okay? It shouldn’t be too difficult. I’m certain Archimedes is always going to find you. She is such a smart girl. And when this whole war is over I promise I will come back! One day we will start a life together!“   
  
That last part made Charlotte look up at Eibon. She whipped her tears away. Starting a life together? That sounded nice.... really nice. Just thinking about it... put a tiny smile on Charlotte's face.   
  
„Pinky promise?“ She asked, raising her pinky finger.   
  
„Pinky promise!“ Eibon replied, smiling softly and interlocking his pinky finger with hers.   
Charlotte always had loved Eibons smile but only know she noticed how beautiful it truly was. His eyes would always get this tiny sparkle every time he smiled. She was going to miss this smile so so much. She was going to miss everything about him.   
  
„I love you Bunny… **I’ll miss you** .“ She spoke quietly, stepping closer to Eibon and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
„ _I love you too Cupcake_.“ Eibon whispered. They stood like this for some time when Death's voice interrupted them. 

  
„ **Can you guys hurry it up please? We don't got all day and I want to reach our first stop before the sun sets!** “   
  
Eibon sighed, let go and turned towards Deaths direction 

„Calm down Death! We are almost done.  
  
Charlotte could see Death huff in frustration and tapping his foot in impatience.   
„I’m afraid we’ll have to leave now before Death starts to throw a fit. You know how he can lose his cool rather quickly.“   
Eibon gently took Charlottes head in his heads and pressed a soft kiss on Charlotte's lips. „Sweetheart, Can you do me one last favour before I leave?“ he asked.   
  
Charlotte nodded. 

  
„If I turn around on the tree line, will you give me one last smile? I want to remember your beautiful smile.“   
Charlotte nodded again. Eibon hugged Charlotte and whispered „ _I love you_ “ one last time before joining his group.   
  
She watched the group disappear into the tree line, all except Eibon.   
He turned around one last time and waved.   
Charlotte smiled brightly and waved back. Eibon threw her one last kiss before quickly following behind the group. The village almost immediately dispersed, going back to whatever tasks they were doing before.   


But Charlotte remained where she was. Staring at the tree line, as if she was expecting Eibon to show up again. Charlotte couldn't recall how l long she was standing there she can remember that she cried. Eventually she slowly turned around and walked home.  
  
After that things went back to how they were before Death and his group arrived in the village 3 years ago. Which admittedly wasn’t really easy for Charlotte, she was just so accustomed to seeing Eibon almost every day.   
  
She missed going to all the different date spots they would always visit together, the lake for example.   
Charlotte tried going there alone but… _it just wasn’t the same without him_ .   
  
Back then Charlotte would sometimes skip stones while standing in the riverbed while Eibon read a book under a nearby tree. Every time Charlotte turned around she would find Eibon looking at her, smiling his adorable smile.   
She missed sitting under the tree together with Eibon while he rambled on about some invention he was currently planning.   
Charlotte never quite understood what he was talking about but the way his eyes would sparkle filled her with **so** much joy.   
  
Charlotte was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a mechanical engine coming closer. Aiden. She turned her head just in time before her big brother rolled around the corner.   
Their eyes met. „Sis? What are you doing up so late?“ Aiden asked groggily. 

  
„Couldn't sleep.“ Charlotte answered and turned her gaze back to the fire.   
  
The sound of the engine grew even closer. Aiden was rolling up beside her.   
Charlotte could feel herself smiling a little. The tuned wheelchair was a present from Eibon. He offered to put an engine in Aidens wheelchair just after a few weeks after arriving in the village. Probably saw Aiden struggling to get up the hill to the town hall a few times.   
„Is your mind keeping you up?“ Aiden asked. „You wanna talk to me about it?   
  
There was a silence between them which was only filled by the crackling of the   
fireplace.   
„Do you miss Eibon?“ He continued.   
  
Charlotte sighed „Yeah that too but… I don't know. It's just…Aiden? Have you ever found yourself questioning your life choices?“   
Aiden remained silent while Charlotte continued.   
„I always thought that it’s my life long dream to become a town guard and would you look at that, I am one. I worked hard and trained every single day for this and now I am living my dream.“ 

  
„Then what's the problem?“ Aiden asked.   
  
Charlotte's gaze shifted up to her father's sword again „It’s just… recently I have asked myself, ’Is this **truly** what you wanted?”   
  
“Well, you’ve always been interested in fighting. As soon as you could walk you would always run behind Dad when he went off to work.“ Aiden chimed in.   
  
„Okay that’s true but I am interested in a lot of things. Like, i’m interested in baking but that doesn’t mean I want to be a baker, you know?“   
Aiden nodded slowly.   
„It’s just… ever since Eibon left I had this thought, If becoming a town guard truly was my dream or…“ Her voice lowered to a whisper   
„ _Or if I just felt committed to be one_ .“   
  
Charlotte could feel how her brother placed a hand on her shoulder,   
„What are you talking about Charlotte?“   
  
She sighed   
„It’s hard to explain but I’ll try. Before Eibon left, he promised me something. He promised that one day we will come back and start a life. Together. And when I heard him say that… It just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. We already exchanged a few letters since he left.”   
She took a letter with Eibons handwriting out of her pocket, skipped through it once more before pressing it close to her chest.   
  
“In my last letter I asked him when he is going to come back. Today I got the answer that he doesn't know. It could take months or even a few years. But I don’t want to wait this long. What if something happens to **him** ? What if something happens to **me** ?“   
  
„That doesn’t really explain why you would feel obligated to be a town guard.“ Aiden said.   
  
„I was gonna get to that okay?“   
She took a deep breath before continuing   
„Lately I’ve been feeling like I didn’t become a town guard because I wanted to, I became a town guard in your place…. **And yes I know this sounds ridiculous** !“ Charlotte groaned and buried her face in her knees in frustration.   
  
„What? Why?!“ Aiden cried out.   
  
„ **Hgnnn** ….. because you couldn't be one! Because of **me** . If I hadn't been so dumb and ran out of the town hall that day you wouldn't have had gone out to get me, the kishin egg wouldn't have attacked us and you wouldn't have had your spine crushed! This is all **my fault** !“ Charlotte could still remember that day vividly. Even after all those years.   
  
„Charlotte this wasn't your fault! You were so young, you had no way of knowing what would -“   
  
„ **I should have known better Aiden! I wasn’t a small toddler any more** .“ Charlotte interrupted him, her eyes filling with tears.   
  
„It was **my fault** Charlotte! I didn’t look after you like Dad told me to. Not to mention I wasn’t supposed to go out alone. I should have asked one of the older boys to help me out instead of wanting to be the perfect older brother. And I promise you Charlotte, I’m happy with the thing I do.“ Aiden reached out again and softly rubbed his sisters back,   
“ _You really don’t have to beat yourself up about this Sis. I already forgave you years ago_ .“   
  
Charlotte sniffed, „But what about the day all of your old classmates graduated? You looked so upset that day."   
  
Aiden looked down on her in disbelief “ I wasn’t upset that I wasn’t able to graduate with them that day, it’s not like we stopped hanging out together after my accident. I was upset because seemingly everyone in town was so overly sympathetic with me, it seriously pulled me down after a while..."   
There was silence between them again.   
  
"Aiden? Can I tell you one more thing? The main reason why I feel so conflicted right now. Why I’m questioning my life choices right now?” Charlotte asked.   
  
"Sure go ahead. Whatever makes you feel better."   
  
Charlotte stared up at the sword again and pointed at it. "Because of Dad." She said matter of factly.   
  
Aiden looked at the sword, then back at his sister. "Are you gonna give an explanation? Cause I have no clue what you are talking about."   
  
"Because of Dad's life long dream?" Charlotte said, looking quite puzzled.   
  
Aiden shook his head, "Nope, still nothing. I’m Sorry?"   
  
“Ummm? It was Dad's live long dream to have a son following his footsteps?"   
Aiden just stared at his sister.   
  
_Silence._   
  
"Okay where the **fuck** did you get that idea?” Aiden asked dumbfounded.   
“ _It’s just..._ The day of the accident Dad just looked so sad. And when the doctor told him that you would never be able to walk again... _He looked like someone hit him in the gut with a dumbbell_ .”   
  
"So let me get this straight Sis. You think you felt obligated to become a town guard because it was Dad's life long dream to have a son following his footsteps. But because I wasn’t able to fulfil that dream you just figured you do it in my place?"   
  
"Yes! And I know it sounds stupid Aiden! But I’m not even sure myself, that’s why I’m sitting here.”   
Charlotte groaned in frustration and buried her head in her hands " **Why does life need to be so complicated** ?!"   
  
Aiden sighed.   
"Charlotte, it wasn’t his lifelong dream to have someone following his footsteps.   
Sure it was one of many small dreams he had, but he would never have wanted someone sacrificing their happiness for him. The most important thing to him was that we were happy. That’s why he allowed you to start with the training, because he knew it would make you happy. If you feel like you would be happier being with Eibon, you should definitely go after him.”   
  
„ _But- But what about my duties as a guard_ ? I- I can’t just leave! I made an oath that I would always protect this village.“   
  
"Don’t worry about that. I’m sure they’ll manage, it’s going to be hard seeing how you’re the towns most talented guard, but they’ll manage. Plus, they would love to see you happy as well. You don’t owe your life to anyone Charlotte.“   
  
“Awww shucks Aiden you are flattering me.... you’re right tho. I’m definitely the most badass guard around here. How many people around here can say that they defeated Death himself? **No one** . Except **me** of course."   
  
Aiden laughed out loud. "Sis you didn’t defeat him! You only caught him off guard and pushed him in the lake.“   
  
"It was still one of the most satisfying victories in my life. You should have seen his face! It was hilarious.“   
  
Charlotte sighed " _I miss him too_ . Death may have his.... tempers. But he does have the heart at the right spot. He’s a good friend… But you really do think that no one would get mad if I just leave like that?”   
  
"Don’t worry I know so. Everyone in this village liked Eibon. You two were such a cute couple. Anyone could see clear as day how happy you were. A lot happier than you ever were with Soren.”   
  
_Aiden was right_ .   
Charlotte was a lot happier with Eibon. It’s not like she unhappy with Soren.   
At least she wasn’t at the start.   
Soren wasn’t the most affectionate person, he never was. But after the honeymoon phase was over Charlotte realized how much it truly bothered her.   
He wasn’t a fan of PDA, not even hand holding and definitely not big of a fan of cuddling either.   
Charlotte on the other hand was a really affectionate person.   
Which left her incredible affection starved and sad after a while.   
After just 3 months the two of them broke up on good terms.   
  
Eibon on the other hand was very cuddly and sweet.   
But he’s also the complete opposite of Charlotte while her and Soren had a lot in common.   
Charlotte was always a really hyper, extroverted, high-spirited and sometimes reckless person.   
Meanwhile, Eibon is more laid back and calm, more of an introvert and has an incredible amount of foresight which Charlotte really lacks.   
  
No one really expected them go get together. In fact when Charlotte told her Mom that she is going to introduce her new boyfriend soon, her Mom just assumed she was talking about Death.   
To be fair they did have a lot in common and it’s not like Charlotte didn’t like him, or thought he was ugly, in fact she thought that Death is really pretty. It’s just that sometimes is too much of a dick.   
Her Mom was still **overjoyed** when Eibon introduced himself as Charlotte's new boyfriend. Her whole family adored Eibon and pretty much immediately welcomed him into the family.   
  
Sometimes love just comes from the strangest places and after all some people do say that just like magnets, opposites attract each other.   
Charlotte guessed you could call her and Eibons relationship a prime example.   
  
"Do you think Dad would have liked Eibon as well?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.   
  
"Come on Charlotte you know he would have **adored him** . Didn’t Dad always used to say that you would get along super well with someone who is calmer and collected? I guess he was right after all."   
  
" **Really** ? When did he say that?” Charlotte asked.   
  
" _Okay to be quite honest_ . Right after you and Soren started dating. He told me in private because he didn’t want to offend you."   
  
Charlotte burst out laughing "Really? He seriously said that? I mean he was right but still, _its kinda rude_ . Why would you say that tho?”   
  
Aiden shrugged, “I guess he thought, or rather hoped, that someone with a more calm personality would make you act more calm and reasonable as well. Or maybe it was just intuition. Who knows?”   
  
Charlotte turned to Aiden with a smug smile "Well... **did it work** ?"   
  
“ _No_ . Not really you were still the same as always. Which isn’t a bad thing of course, you’re perfect just the way you are. Tho I And many others do wish you would be more careful."   
  
Charlotte laughed, "I’ll try. I promise.”   
  
"Well Charlotte what are you going to do now? Will you go after them?" Aiden asked.   
  
Charlotte answered after just a few seconds. " **Yes** . Yes I will. I already replied to Eibons letter , asking what their plans are and where they will be staying. _More out of curiosity to be honest_ . I will wait for his answer and then set off.   
  
Aiden nodded and put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder "Good decision.”   
  
The two of them stayed silent afterwards, keeping each other company and letting the fire burn down while the sun rose.   
  
\-------   
  
Eibons answer arrived a few days later together with their current location as well as the plans regarding their future route.   
Charlotte would have loved to run after them **immediately** but her Mom convinced her to stay a few days more to prepare herself for traveling.   
  
The village also really wanted to throw Charlotte a big goodbye party the evening before she left.   
It was both very heartwarming and sad at the same time. Charlotte talked to a lot of people that evening.   
  
To her guard mates, her family and her friends reminiscing about the old times.   
She was quite surprised when her old guard teacher came up to talk to her. It turned out to be a lot more emotional than Charlotte had intended.   
  
For as long as Charlotte could think Solomon barely showed any emotion besides yelling and complaining. To her he always a bit of a sour puss.   
  
She also never saw him cry before, until that evening that is.   
**And oh boy.** Solomon is one ugly crier.   
  
_It was... strange really_ .   
Charlotte always assumed he that he doesn’t like her very much for some odd reason. During her training he always would be incredible strict and would always try to push Charlotte to her limits.   
According to all the older students he does that to everyone but it always seemed to intensify with her. Charlotte was really confused at first. She had no idea why he would do that.   
Eventually she did develop a theory.   
  
Her Granny once told her that apparently Solomon and her Dad were pretty much rivals from day one. They always tried to surpass the other and for years Solomon would win most of their battles.   
That was... until the day they fought for the spot of head of the guards, her father finally won.   
Causing Solomon to take on the spot of educating the younger guards.   
  
Charlotte figured that still, years later, Solomon was still salty about that and decided to take his frustration out on all the students as well as Charlotte.   
Which looking back was **incredible** fucked up but back then Charlotte decided, petty as she was, to show him what she is made of.   
  
After she graduated they barely spoke to each other save for when they had to discuss guard business.   
  
That evening Charlotte found out that she was right all along.   
Solomon did take his frustration out on her but started feeling really bad about it after a while.   
He told Charlotte over and over again how sorry he was for everything he did to her, how proud he is of her that she pushed through all his bullshit and made her dreams come true.   
And how happy he is that she found someone she can be truly happy with. He also promised her that he would stop being such a horrible teacher from now until he is going to retire in just a few years.   
  
\-------  
  
Then the day of her departure finally arrived.   
Charlotte decided to keep the farewell ceremony in the morning as short as possible. After all she had to catch up with her precious Bunny and the rest of the group. So she only really talked to her family.   
  
“Oh sweetheart... You grew up so fast. It seems like yesterday you jumped down from the stairs and broke our kitchen table in half.... and didn’t get hurt by some miracle. I’m so proud of you. I wish both of you the very best! Give Eibon a big hug from me okay? And promise you will visit us?”   
  
“Don’t worry Mom I promise! I will also send you tons of letters.”   
  
“Oh I know you will sweetheart”, her Red’s eyes started to fill with tears.”   
  
“You know Charlotte, your Dad was always so proud of you. He loved you so so much. It would fill him with so much joy to know you found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.”   
  
Charlotte blushed " **MOM!!! We aren’t married** !”   
  
“ _Yet_ .” Aiden whispered.   
  
Charlotte shot him her famous ‘ _are you serious_ ’ look.   
  
"Don’t look at me like that Sis. I mean you can always come back when things don’t work out between you two.”   
  
"NoNo I’m sure things will work out just fine. " Charlotte answered, her face bright red.   
  
"Awwww so you will get married! When’s the wedding?”   
  
" **Grandma please** , you guys are so embarrassing. I better leave before things get even worse.”   
  
Charlotte gave all of them one last big hug "I will send you guys a letter as soon as I catch up with them! I promise!"   
  
"Please be careful Sweetheart! Remember, **don’t** rush things and take breaks when you need to. We wouldn’t want you collapsing somewhere. Or falling down a ditch.”   
  
Charlotte laughed,   
“Awwww Mom don’t worry! I’m a big girl! I can look after myself, plus I got Paula here with me.”   
She pointed to her feet where the Pomeranian was running circles around her, apparently just as excited to finally set out as she was. Charlotte told Paula this morning that   
'They were gonna go seek Eibon', to which Paula got **very** excited.   
Which is unusual since Paula doesn’t like that many people.   
  
Her Granny sighed “We know, we know pumpkin. But you still can be really reckless sometimes and push yourself too far. Just promise you will look after yourself.”   
  
“Okay, I promise I will take breaks when I need to. Well I guess I should go now. I just hope Death doesn’t decide to change their route at the last minute… Anyways Wish me luck!”   
  
And with that Charlotte ran off. But just like Eibon, she turned around at the tree line and looked back at everyone. She waved and the whole village waved back at her. Some of them even yelled goodbye, her brother being one of the loudest among them.   
  
“ **Goodbye Sis! I love you! We’ll miss you** .”   
  
Charlotte felt her eyes welling up with tears. She was really looking forward to seeing her Eibon again, butut she was also going to miss everyone here.   
“ **Goodbye everyone** !”   
And with that Charlotte turned around and walked off into the forest.   
  
But before she followed Death’s group, she still had to say goodbye to one more person. So instead of choosing the path that would lead her away from the village, she choose the one towards the graveyard.   
Charlotte had been here so often that by now, she would be able to find her father's grave with closed eyes.   
She took a seat right next to it.   
  
“Hi Dad.” She said, and put a hand on his gravestone.   
“I came here today… to say goodbye to you actually. You remember Eibon right? I’ve been here with him a few times….”   
  
She snickerd slightly.   
“I'm sure you would have loved him…Well, as it turns out he finally had to move on from our village… And after thinking about it for a long time… I am going after him so I can be with him. I know that this is what you have wanted me to do as well, right? Me being happy was always what you wanted the most after all. But don’t you worry, I will definitely come for a visit once in a while! There is no way I will forget about you!”   
  
Charlotte stood up again, ready to leave.   
“Well then, goodbye I guess.”   
She turned around when suddenly a slight breeze came out of nowhere, ruffling up her hair, just like her father used to do when he was still alive. And it could have been just imagining things, but she could have sworn she heard a voice.   
  
“ _Goodbye_ ”

That's what the voice said.  
  
Charlotte smiled, then she headed to the path that would eventually lead her to the small mountain near her village. Charlotte wanted so see her whole village one last time before leaving it behind for who knows how long.   
  
Her village was located in a small valley and from this mountain cliff you could see the whole village pretty well. From up here it looked so small. All the houses looked like teeny tiny doll houses. You could even see everyone going on about their day from up here but unfortunately it was impossible to keep everyone apart.   
Charlotte's eyes filled up with tears again. She spent all of her life in this village and has been up here a numerous amount of times but it never looked so beautiful before. It never came to her mind that she was going to leave her home one day. But here she was, leaving to be with the one she loves the most.   
  
Charlotte had a lot of time to think about the answer to the question she had that one night. Did she really decided to become a town guard just for her dad and her brother?   
Eventually she came to the conclusion that the answer was ...   
_maybe_ ?   
Her brother definitely was right. Charlotte was always interested in fighting and the whole guard ordeal. That wish didn’t show up just after Aidens accident, it has always been there.   
But her father and her brother definitely played a small part in it. Everytime Charlotte saw her fathers or eyes lighting up with pride when she managed to succeed in something she would get even more determined to succeed in everything she does.   
  
Charlotte smiled and saluted to her village one last time before slowly turning around and going on her way with Paula excitedly running in front of her. In any other circumstance Charlotte would have run after her, but she didn’t.   
Instead,ad she choose to take in the scenery of the beautiful forest, thinking about all the kinds of games she used to play here.   
As well as how she is totally going to tackle Eibon to the ground and give him smooches all over his adorable face when she catches up to them. Right afterwards she is going to look for Death and kick his ass. He will **NEVER** see it coming. She grinned.   
Oh man, everyone is going to be so surprised. Charlotte was so excited to see everyone again. Her Bunny, Death, Asura, Vajra, Gooey, Excalibur and all the others.   
And with that she broke into a sprint, letting out a loud cheer. 

Running towards her destiny.  
  



	2. Today was the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter confesses his feelings for Charlotte while being a total dork. Yay :3c.

**Today was the day** .  
Today Eibon would  **finally** confess to Charlotte how he felt. He thought about for hours upon hours how he was going to do it. While brainstorming ideas, Eibon remembered how Charlotte told him about how beautiful the small lake near their village looked at night. Which was perfect! A romantic location for a romantic confession. The question was, _ how exactly was Eibon going to confess _ ? Sure he could ask one of the other warlords. But after giving it a second thought, all the other warlord were unfit to give him any sort of romantic advice.

  
Asking Death would definitely feel **way too awkward** considering Eibon just recently got over the unrequited feelings he held for Death. Not to mention Death didn’t quite understand human feelings anyways.  
Same with Asura, this poor boy is too scared of everything to think about something like romance.  
Eibon isn’t even sure if the Great Old One of Power can even feel love in the first place.  
Vajra would be a potential candidate but asking him would be kind of awkward since he is a lot younger, same goes for the rest of the weapons.  
And Excalibur….to be frankly there is no way Eibon is ever going to ask him for advice ever again. Not after the last time...

  
Eventually Eibon figured he would keep it simple.   
Comment on how **beautiful** Charlotte’s eyes are, _in fact everything about Charlotte is beautiful_ but that’s beside the point. Then tell her how he truly feels about her while looking deep into her purple eyes.  
  
  
Then **pray** that he won’t embarrass himself in front of her.

__  
'Asking Charlotte out'  so to speak, was pretty easy. They would hang out pretty often during the day and talk about all kinds of things like their duties or cooking.    
Sometimes Charlotte would talk about new fighting techniques she was trying to come up with while Eibon would talk about his inventions.  
It was thanks to her input Eibon managed to complete the blueprint of demon tool they decided to name Morubi.

  
So when Eibon asked Charlotte if she wanted to hang out after her usual morning training and her patrol she happily agreed.  
They did their usual stuff, walking through the woods together, chatting happily and grabbing a little snack at the villages small bakery.  
Everytime they would go there together, and Aiden happened to be there, he would shoot his sister a big grin, usually followed by an eyebrow wiggle. Of course, he would just do it when Eibon wasn’t looking.

After a few hours, when they were about to go their separate ways,  _ Eibon asked the all important question.  
_ He asked if she would be interested in meeting up later today and show him the lake at night.

_  
She agreed. _

  
Eibon came to the meeting spot about half an hour early. He wanted to make **100%** sure he wouldn’t make her wait for him. With every minute that passed Eibon got more and more nervous.  
_ What if she forgot _ ?  _ What if she decided to ditch him _ ?  
**No no no** , that was  **ridiculous** ! Charlotte would never do something like that.

  
And he was right. Charlotte appeared at their meeting spot on time.

  
She waved, “ Hello! I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long.”

  
“ _ H-Hi _ !” That came out shriller than Eibon had intended.    
“No don’t you worry! I just got here a few minutes ago.” He lied.

  
Charlotte leaned her head to one side. “Glad to hear that. Can I ask you something? You seemed a little tense today. Especially right now. Is everything okay?” She asked.

  
“D- don’t worry I’m okay but I do want to talk to you about something.” He said. 

  
“Oh okay. What is it?”

  
Eibon took one last deep. _This was it_. The **big** moment.  
“ **Okay**! So uh I like you- _oh shoot I forgot-_ **Uh** you have be- absolutely beautiful eyes and I like you. Like really really like you.”

  
That went absolutely horrible. Not smooth at all.  
Eibon knew it!   
He should have written a script on what **exactly** he is going to say. Now he completely screwed up and now Charlotte is going to think-

  
There was tiny snickering from Charlotte’s side before she burst out laughing.    
Eibon just buried his head in his hands, clearly embarrassed.

Now she was making fun of him. He really wished he could just disappear off the face of this earth right about now.

  
“I’m so so so sorry!! I didn’t mean to laugh but it’s just.... that was so  **adorable** ! You’re  **so adorable** . And guess what?”    
Charlotte asked before gently guiding Eibons hand away from his face. “I like you too. Like really really like you too. You nerd.” She smiled.

Eibon couldn’t help but starring it her. He was quite frankly, completely dumbfounded.  
Did his completely screwed up confessions actually work?    
And Charlotte, this beautiful  **NO** stunning angel, actually returned his feelings?  
Eibon could feel his eyes filling up with tears.

  
Charlotte let out a little gasp “ _ Oh no _ ! Please don’t cry! Did I say something wrong? I really didn’t mean to laugh.”  
  
  
“No no don’t worry, you did nothing wrong. It’s just… I’m  **so** incredibly happy and relieved right now. To be quite honest, I wasn’t sure if would say yes.”

  
“Why would I say no? After all, you are so handsome.”  
Charlotte gently took Eibon's hands in her own and warmly smiled up at him.   
  


Eibon could feel his body tensing up. Di- Did she want a kiss?   
  


“ _ I- Uhh, _ ” He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks.    
“ _ Oh my this is so embarrassing _ ... B-But I... I never kissed anyone before...” His head turned away in shame.  
  
  
Charlotte snickered “I wonder why. After all, you’re very cute.”  
She quickly got up on her tiptoes and pressed a little kiss on Eibons cheek.

  
You could see how Eibons brain stopped functioning for a few seconds before he turned his gaze back to her.    
He was bleeping slightly.  
Charlotte could feel her face heat up as well. Why was he doing it now?! He usually just bleeped when he was really really focusing on something.

**  
Why. Is. He. So. CUTE** ?! Charlotte thought.   
  


They were just standing there for a few seconds but to them, it felt like an eternity.  
“ _ May- May I have one back _ ?” Charlotte asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.  
Eibon nodded slightly and closed his eyes as he slowly bent down. He could feel his heart beating in his chest.  
Charlotte could feel her heart beating too and with butterflies in her stomach she got up on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and the gap between them.  
It wasn’t an overly complex kiss. Just a quick peck on the lips which didn’t even last 3 second.   
  


They separated again, lovingly gazing into each others eyes. Charlotte smiled  
“See? That wasn’t too bad was it?”    
  
Eibon slowly nodded his head.    
He wanted to answer her so badly but there was only one thing on his mind. One thing he just had to tell her.

  
“I love you so much Lottie.”  
Charlotte could feel her eyes filling up with tears. She smiled.

People had called her Lottie before but when Eibon said it was just.....  _ so special _ .   
  


“ _ I love you too. _ ”   
She said before hugging him and burying her face into his chest.  
Eibon smiled. He carefully wrapped his arms around Charlotte as well and buried his face in her hair. It smelled like roses.  
They stood like this for a while, feeling their hearts beat against each other, feeling their souls slowly resonating with each other, before Charlotte pulled back slightly.

  
“Can I get one more kiss?” She asked.

  
“ _ Of course. _ ” Eibon whispered.

  
This next kiss lasted longer than the last one.  
Eibon slowly pulled back and carefully cupped one of Charlotte’s cheeks in his hand.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? I just love everything about you. Your eyes, your hair, your smile… just everything.”

  
“Awwwww Eibon, I didn't know that you can be such a smooth talker. I love it!”   
  


Eibon shyly looked away, clearly flustered.

  
“Uhhhh- maybe we could sit down under this tree over there? We- uh stood here for a while now and... maybe sitting down is more comfortable....”

  
“Sure! I would love to sit down and snuggle for a bit. Heh, you are blushing again. Adorable.” Charlotte grinned.

  
They first sat down next to each other with Charlotte gently leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“ _ Actually… _ ”  
Charlotte quickly crawled over to sit in between Eibon's legs instead.  
“Lemme get more comfy” Charlotte said while snuggling closer to Eibon.   
  


Eibon's entire body tensed up.  
Charlotte was able to feel his heart beat quickly against her back.  
“You know, you can put your arms around me if you‘d like. Don’t have to bury your fingers in the grass.” Charlotte laughed.  
She could feel Eibon's arms wrap around her waist hesitantly, pulling her closer.  
Charlotte snuggled closer into Eibon's arms, sighing happily.  
After a few minutes of this, Eibon was finally able to relax.   
  


From their place under the tree had a perfect view on the crystal clear lake. The thousand upon thousands of stars reflected on its service. It almost looked like there was an entire second galaxy in the lake.

  
“And what did I tell you? Isn’t this beautiful?” Charlotte whispered.

  
“You were right… It is quite beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

  
They sat there for a while before, snuggled against each other before Charlotte spoke up again.  
“You know Eibon, I just came up with the perfect nickname for you!”

  
“Oh really? What is it?” Eibon snickered.

  
“ **It’s Bunny** !” Charlotte exclaimed.

  
Eibon laughed, “Bunny? How did you get that idea?”

  
“Well,” Charlotte said “Eibon, Ei-bunny, Bunny.”

  
Eibon started to laugh “Daawww that’s cute. I like that nickname! Is there any nickname you would like?”

  
“To be honest anything is fine.” Charlotte answered.   
  


Suddenly there was a tiny reflection of light on the lake.  
“Look! It’s a shooting star!!” Charlotte pointed out.

  
“It most certainly is. That means you can make a wish right.” Eibon said

  
“That’s true but I‘m really happy right now”. Charlotte put her hands over Eibons.  
  


“The same goes for me to be quite honest. I couldn’t be happier at the moment. I love you so so much my dearest.”    
Eibon whispered and planted a kiss on the top of Charlotte’s head.

  
“I love you too Bunny”.

  
They sat under this tree for hours, simply watching the two night skies while enjoying each other company.

  
  
  



	3. Death is suffering for his gay ... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny explanation before we get started.
> 
> I have the head canon that Eibon used to have the biggest crush on Death before he met Charlotte.   
> A friend of mine, who actually developed Death, has the head canon that Death used to have a crush on Eibon as well.   
> So these two basically are pinning over each other but just never managed to confess their feelings to each other.
> 
> BUT me and my friends also made an AU in which they actually manage to do so, we call it RustedHeartsAU. And this is the story how they confessed their feeling for each other.

It had been quite a few days since the fight and Eibon was still unconscious. 

__  
What if Eibon never opened his eyes again ? These beautiful dark green eyes. They would always get the most adorable sparkle to them when Eibon told Death about his new inventions or anything else he was passionate about.  
__ What if he never heard Eibon beautiful voice again ? This beautiful soft voice that would calm Death down in any situation. He just loved listening to it for hours, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier from Eibons calming voice.

  
He gently took Eibons hand into his own and gently squeezed it.   
_That was it wasn’t it_?

**  
Death** **_couldn’t_ ** **stand the thought of losing Eibon** . He wouldn’t be able to cope with losing another person he loved so so much.  
And the worst thing. He  **never** told Eibon. He really really wanted to but…  _ he just couldn’t bring himself to do it _ . Death never felt this way about anyone before.  
In all those years he spend here on earth he never met anyone like Eibon.   
There were so many things he loved about Eibon. His adorable little smile, his eyes, his hair, his amazing ingenious mind, snarky remarks,,, just  _ everything _ about Eibon made Death fall in love with him more and more everyday.   
  


But what he loved most about Eibon was the fact that he actually  **tried** to get close to him. Despite the fact that Death was an absolutely jerk, Eibon wasn’t afraid to stand up to him. He actually  _ tried to get close to him and see him for who he is _ . And he managed to get through to him and look behind the mask Death kept on for hundreds of years.   
Whenever he was with Eibon, Death finally was able to feel normal.  _ Human _ .    
  


Since day one Eibon treated Death like someone equal,  _ like a friend _ . No one ever did this before. Usually people would cower in front of Death and treat him like he was better than them in every way. Eibon never did anything like that. 

  
But now this valuable treasure was hurt. And it was all  **his** fault.

  
Eibon would always tell him over and over again, “I’m not made to fight in the frontline. I would be better suited for the backline or as support.”  
But Death didn’t listen! Oh why did he have to be so **dumb** and **foolish**. Why didn’t he just listen?!   
And why didn’t he look after Eibon properly after forcing him to fight in the frontline? Why couldn’t he do something as simple and keep an eye out for him?   
  


Poor Eibon didn’t even saw it coming.   
Death would see the scene in front of his inner eye over and over again.   
A powerful spell barely missing his head and hitting something behind him.   
What happened next may have lasted a few seconds at best but for Death, it felt like everything happened in slow motion.  
He turned around and was immediately hit with a wave of anxiety and panic when he saw what the spell hit instead.   
  


It was Eibon. He was to late and only could watch as he saw Eibon immediately collapsing with the tiniest wince, blood spurting from a wound in his stomach.  
Death could feel himself screaming Eibons name and immediately rushing to his side. It was like his body was acting on its own, leaving Deaths mind as an helpless spectator as Eibon was carefully lifted up into his arms.    
  


Red everywhere. Blood. There was so so much blood. A big pool of blood on the ground, on Eibons clothes, on Deaths close,,  _ on Death’s hands. _   
Blood  **everywhere.**

  
The next thing he knew he was running. Away away from the battle, screaming at the rest of the group to follow him, to retreat.   
They **had** to leave, they **had** to save him they **couldn’t lose him.**

  
The next memory was the diagnosis from Mika that there’s a slight chance that Eibon might pass away.   
“Eibon is alright for now my lord. But I’m sorry to inform you that there is a slight chance that he might not make it. His body is still incredibly weak since he lost a lot of blood. But if we keep the wound from infecting he mi-”

  
Death didn’t even bother to listen to the rest. Instead he found his eyes fixed on Eibons unconscious body on the bed. It still looked like he was in pain. And it tore Death‘s heart appart.

  
He might lose Eibon. The person he loved the most. 

  
Ever since then Death didn’t dare to leave Eibons side. Refusing food, drink and sleep. He didn’t deserve any of it because this was all his fault.   
The spell was meant to hit **HIM** not Eibon. Why did he dodge the attack? He could have taken it easily and protect the person behind him.  
But instead he was **selfish** and decided to only care about himself. If he only took one tiny second to look behind him he would have seen Eibon and he would still be alright and safe.   
Death was a horrible leader, a horrible person and a horrible friend wasn’t he? 

And he couldn’t even help Eibon now!  
All he could do is sit here to hold Eibons hand and look at his motionless body. Only his chest would move up and down oh so gently. A gigantic bandage around his stomach area.   
At least Eibon no longer seemed to be in a lot of pain. 

**  
But still...  
** Death wanted to tell Eibon so so many things. How much  _ he cared _ about him, how sorry he was and how  _ special _ Eibon is to him.   
He didn’t know if Eibon could even hear him, but he couldn’t keep his feelings to himself any longer.

  
“I am so incredibly sorry Eibon. I- I should have protected you- I..”   
Death could feel his voice break, he gave into his emotions and let the tears finally fall from his eyes.  
“I should have listened to you Eibon. But I didn’t and I am so so sorry for that. If I listened to you, if I looked after you, you would still be okay.”

  
Death sniffed and subconsciously reached out to brush a few strands of hair out of Eibons face and squeezed his hand **tighter** .  
“I just- wanted to let you know how m- much I care about you. You are so  _ incredibly important _ to me Eibon. I should have told you earlier but you made me feel so many  **amazing** things Eibon! Whenever I’m with you I feel... normal! Like a  **human** ! Like I don’t need to hide anything from you! I am able to be myself around you. You make me feel so incredible and I wanted to thank you for that.  But you probably can’t even hear me... ”

  
But there was one more thing Death had to get off his chest. The most difficult thing. He could just give up and take this secret with him to the grave but,,,, if he doesn’t do it now he might regret it his whole life. 

_  
“I-I... I love you Eibon. I love you so so much.”  _ Death whispered.

  
And again his mind was a mere spectator as he slowly moved his face towards Eibons and gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

  
He did it. He actually did it. Death finally managed to confess his feelings. Even if Eibon wasn't able to hear him, at least it **finally** was off Deaths chest.  
He slowly pulled back with a small sigh and opened his eyes again.  
  
Golden-Red eyes met dark green eyes. Eibon was _looking_ at him.  
  
Deaths heart stopped **dead in its tracks.**  
Eibon was awake? Eibon was looking at him?!   
Panik crashed in over Death like an waterfall. Oh no.. Oh no no NO. Did his kiss wake Eibon up? Did Eibon hear what he said? How much? Nothing? Just a little bit…. or worst of all… **_everything_**?  
  
  
“ **OH MY GOD EIBON**! I am so so sorry Eibon! I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have kissed you, I am so so sorry. _Please don’t be mad at me it’s just that I_ \- Oh no please dont sit up! You’re still hurt! Please lie down!! You should rest!”  
  
  
Death watched in horror as Eibon sat up carefully and moved one hand to his lips with the tiniest, _most adorable_ , blush on his face. Eibon opened his mouth but closed it again, seemingly wanting to say something but not finding the right words.  
  
  
Death just buried his head in his hands in shame. Now everything is over. Ruined. Eibon is going to hate him now and leave him. And Death is going to regret his actions for the rest of his painfully long life.  
  
  
“Di-Did you just kiss me Death?” Eibon whispered, his face blushing even harder.  
  
  
“Yes I did Eibon and I am so incredibly sorry! I shouldn’t-”  
  
  
Eibon interrupted him, his voice much louder this time, with hint of ... _joy_?  
  
  
“Actually Death, you don't have to apologize. I- I actually liked it. I liked it **a lot** …. And… And you said that you love me?”  
  
  
Oh no. So Eibon did hear everything he said. Death felt so incredible ashamed of himself. **Why did he say it?** He should have kept his mouth shut.   
But he had to give Eibon some sort of answer. Should he just tell him the truth and face the consequences? Death guessed he should? Lying wouldn't get him anywhere anyways. Eibon already knew the truth.  
Death tried his best to say yes, but all that came out of his mouth was a pathetic little whine. So instead he really quickly nodded his head.   
There was silence between them when there was this gentle snickering before genuine laughter. Was Eibon laughing at him? So he didn’t return his feelings. Seemed about right… _Who would fall in love with a person like Death?_  
  
  
“I’m sorry Death, I know I shouldn’t laugh but it’s just… I’m so **so happy!** Because… I love you too Death.”  
  
  
Death looked up at Eibon with big round eyes. What did he just say? Does Eibon actually return his feelings? 

“R-Really? You love me back? Are you being serious?!” Death asked dumbfounded.   
  


“Of course I am! Why would I lie to you about that? That would be kind of cruel wouldn’t it?”

  
Eibon said and smiled this  _ beautiful smile _ of his. It just made Deaths heart melt everytime ever since they first met. 

“Because I’m  **horrible** ! How could you ever fall in love with someone like me? I’m incredibly rude, stubborn and crue. But you on the other hand are smart, kind, funny, reasonable and so beautiful! You deserve someone  **better than me!** ”

“True you can all those things at times but that’s not all you are Death. It’s quite the shame you aren’t able to see what a  wonderful person you are on the inside.  
Death, I fell in love with you because behind this tough and cold shell you are actually quite the sweetheart. You can actually be really kind and compassionate once someone manages to get through that shell of yours.   
You also do so many adorable things without even realizing it. Like tilting your head to one side when you are confused by something or purring. Which is so incredibly adorable.  
And Death you are so incredibly powerful and decided to use these powers for good and made it your task to protect humanity.   
And most of all, you make me feel like I‘m  **needed** . Like my power and my inventions are needed. Despite the fact that I love my home town I always felt like I wouldnt be able to get anywhere with my talent.  
But ever since I joined you I feel like I am actually able to make an positive impact with my inventions. And I always,  **always** wanted to thank you for that.  _ Plus you are incredibly handsome. _ ”   
  


“But it’s all my fault you got hurt in the first place! I should have  protected you and shouldn’t have dodged this shot. If it hit me instead you wouldn’t be hurt right now!”  
Death whined in frustration and buried his hand in his hands.  
“Are you sure that you love me?” He asked again, just to make sure.   
  


“Oh Death, that wasn’t your fault I promise! Dodging the shot was nothing more than a reflex. It was all an accident, you really don’t need to beat yourself up about this! And yes I really do love you. I will even say it again, hold on.”  
Eibon gently put a hand on Deaths cheek.  
“Look at me Death. Let me see those _beautiful_ eyes of yours.”  
  
  
Death hesitantly raised his head, only to find Eibon smiling this adorable smile.  
  


**“I love you Death.”  
  
**

Death sniffles gently, he could feel his eyes welling up with tears but before he could stop them, they began to fall. He really really wanted to hug Eibon right now, hold him close, feel Eibons heartbeat against his own and  **never** let go of him again.  
But what if he did something wrong and hurt Eibon?!    
  


“You can hug me if you want to Death. I would love to be close to you. Just be careful that you don’t touch the wound.”   
  


Death nodded and slowly got up from his hair and took place on Eibons bett. He carefully reached out and wrapped his arms around Eibon, pulling him close very gently.   
  


“I- I love you back Eibon!! I love you  **so so** much. I’m so happy that you love me back. This is like a dream come true. Thank you so so much!  **I love you!** ”   
  


Eibon wrapped his arms around Death as well and pressed a tiny kiss on his cheek.   
  


“I’m glad to hear that. For me it’s also a dream coming true. But as much as I enjoy being close to you like this, I should probably lie down again and get some more rest. May I have one more kiss before I do?”   
  


Deaths body tensed up immediately. A kiss? Kiss Eibon? While he’s  _ conscious _ ?   
  


“Awwww Death you don’t have to be nervous. You just kissed me a few minutes ago, remember?”   
  


“Y-yeah but that was different!” Death stammered.   
  


“Oh, is that so? Then how about-”   
Eibon pulled back.  
“I kiss you instead?”

Death didn’t even have time to answer before Eibon pressed a kiss on his lips.  
His body tensed up even more, his mind filling with panic before he finally gave in and returned the kiss.  
The kiss probably lasted a few seconds at best. But for both of them it felt like an eternity.

  
Eibon pulled back, gazing into Deaths eyes before speaking up, his voice only a whisper.  
 _“I should probably lie down now…”_

  
Death, who seemed to have lost his voice somewhere, nodded in response.  
Eibon lied down once more, gently smiling up at his boyfriend. 

  
“Ca- Can I stay by your side while you rest?” Death suddenly asked.  
  
  
“Of course you can. That would make me very happy.”  
  
  
Death reached out to grab Eibons hands again. A bright smile on his face.

“I love you Eibon.”

“I love you too Death!”

  
Eibon eventually fell back asleep, leaving Death by his bedside.   
Death smiled brightly, he was so _incredibly happy_. He never felt so happy in all of his life.

  
He had a  **boyfriend** now. Eibon was  **his** **boyfriend** .


End file.
